


Take It

by aoimotion



Series: Black Jack - Missing Moments [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/pseuds/aoimotion
Summary: [...]“What should I do, Fin? I’m a disgrace.”“Go tell her you’re a disgrace, then. I’m sure Judy will forgive you, since she’s as dumb as you.”“Don’t call her dumb” Nick growled. “Only I can call Carrots like that, it’s my special privilege.”“Of course, special children have special privileges.” Finnick nodded, obliging. “Bullshit aside, if you can’t bring yourself to talk to her, no one can do it in your place.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another missing scene of the Black Jack comics! This time, it takes place between the first and second chapter and tell us something about what's actually happening inside Nick's mind. Hope you'll enjoy it!

                                                                                                           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finnick’s laughter echoed across the empty pub. It was an unpleasant sound, and Nick kinda wished the fennec would choke on his own drink.

Unfortunately, it didn’t happen. “You’ve gone soft, man. Or you’re just stupid, I don’t know” said Finnick, his voice as husky as usual.

“I didn’t call you because I wanted to be insulted.” Nick gave him a sour look. “Friends are supposed to support each other.”

“What, we’re _friends_ now?” Finnick chuckled. “Weren’t you my dad?”

“It’s water under the bridge” Nick claimed. “I’m a cop, and you are… could you remind me what you’re up to now?”

“Moron.” Finnick emptied his glass, and then shouted: “Another!” to the poor hippo behind the counter. “Do you really expect me to give a cop that kind of information? What are you, autistic?”

“How _brutal_.”

“Shut your trap.” The hippo returned with a bottle of whiskey and refilled Fin’s glass, then disappeared in the back of the store. “We’re not here to blabber about me, however; _you_ are the main character of this farce.”

Those words reminded Nick of the reason why they were there, in the dead of night. He suddenly felt a lump in his throat. “So… do you have something for me, Finnick, other than your insensitive laughter of five minutes ago?”

“Want me to bite your face?”

“Something _else_ , if it’s possible.”

“If not, are you going to arrest me?”

“No, I’ll just walk away, brokenhearted.” Nick shook his head, showing his best dramatic expression. “All by myself, across the dark alley…”

“Yep, you’re autistic” concluded Finnick, after a brief contemplation. “This would explain why you shouted at the bunny, after all.”

… Right in the heart. Nick sighed and let his head fall on the counter. “What should I do, Fin? I’m a disgrace.”

“Go tell her you’re a disgrace, then. I’m sure Judy will forgive you, since she’s as dumb as you.”

“Don’t call her _dumb_ ” Nick growled. “Only I can call Carrots like that, it’s my special privilege.”

“Of course, special children have special privileges.” Finnick nodded, obliging. “Bullshit aside, if you can’t bring yourself to talk to her, no one can do it in your place.”

“I know that.”

“Amazing, then stop looking at me with those disgusting puppy eyes.”

“But it’s not so easy” Nick continued. “I did something really awful; I hurt her because of my stupid jealousy. How can I dare to have a word with Judy?”

That was right. Nick felt like he had no right to approach her; plus, there was that… hare, with his stupid helicopter and his aura of confidence which made Nick want to grind his teeth. And then there was Nick himself, who felt like someone was trying to steal Judy from him… too bad Judy didn’t even belong to him in the first place. And he knew that very well, and he was okay with that – it’s not like he wanted Judy to be his property or anything. Of course, he didn’t want that; Judy was just the best thing that had happened in his life. Not a big deal, not a big deal at all.

“Then sit by and watch her being taken by that other rabbit” Fin casually said, sipping his drink.

“ _Ah!_ ” Nick snapped. “As if Carrots…” The sentence died before having a chance to be fully voiced. ‘ _Carrots would never fall for that idiot_ ’, he wanted to believe. But then he remembered the way she was excited because of his arrival, the way her purple eyes shone while looking at Jack Savage… and the way he ended up expressing his own fears.

Truth was… Nick was scared.

Judy was radiant, magnificent. She could choose the people she wanted around her, but Nick couldn’t do the same, because he didn’t have that right. He could only be chosen. And Judy had chosen Nick, for the good she saw in him. But what if someone more deserving of her  
attentions had suddenly appeared, would Judy have chosen that someone, too? Just how many people could she welcome in her heart? It had to be a finite number; and Nick had no proof that he would have always been part of that handful. That thought just terrified him. “… Fin” he muttered, “did you really mean that?”

“What.”

“Carrots… Judy, do you think she would…” Nick couldn’t finish this sentence neither. Finnick sighed, sounding exasperated.

“Man, you’re annoying. Wanna make her yours? Do it. Don’t blabber just because it’s the only fucking thing you’re able to do.”

“I–!” Under the fur, Nick felt his face becoming hot. “I don’t want to make her _mine_! Just…”

“Then what are you jealous for?” Fin played with his – now – empty glass. “We’re jealous of things that belong to us, Nick. It’s common sense, ya know.”

“I know what common sense is.” he snarled, “However, Judy can’t be mine.”

“But you _want_ her.”

“She _can’t_ be mine.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“You didn’t ask anything, Fin.”

“You’re avoiding your own questions, indeed.” The fennec laughed. “Oh, I’m so glad you invited me tonight. You basically wanted me to take the piss!”

“Oh, to hell with you.” Nick turned to the barman, who had returned in the meanwhile, and yelled: “Hippo, give me some vodka!”

“Did you seriously call a hippo ‘Hippo’, Nick?” Fin’s laughter grew stronger. “And what about the vodka? You don’t want to drink the same alcohol of this shitty bastard?” he asked, pointing at himself.

“Shut up.” The hippo – who seemed to be totally ok with being called just ‘Hippo’ – came to the counter, poured icy vodka into a glass and handed it to Nick with a slight nod. “Vodka is better  
than whiskey. Its common sense, ya know” replied Nick, before bringing the drink to his lips. The transparent liquid flew through his throat and lighted a fire into his chest. ‘Just what I needed’ he bitterly thought. He surely needed some warmth, though.

“Your tastes are as questionable as usual” stated the fennec. “I mean: you became a cop, you like vodka, you’re after a _bunny—_ ”

“Shut up, I said.” Nick sort of squealed, either because of the vodka or because he was a pig inside. “I have to protect Carrots from strangers.”

“No, you just want to protect yourself.” Fin gave him a punch on the shoulder. “That’s why you’re a hopeless idiot.”

It was true, Nick was aware of that. He put the glass down and clenched the counter with both paws, frustrated. “I don’t need you to remind me how dirty my soul is, thank you.”

“I think you need it, after all. That bunny probably thinks you’re the best fox of the world and made you think the same bullshit. But you’re far from being a decent mammal, Nick; you’re jealous, possessive, cynical, always scared of being abandoned again, a real pain in the ass. But it’s okay” he eventually laughed – this time, there was no trace of mocking. “You have some merits too. That’s why you should grant yourself the freedom of being honest, sometimes. If you want a thing, take it. Don’t expect the thing to become yours without effort, you jackass.”

It might have been a wonderful speech… too bad it smelled of whiskey and had been performed by some microscopic fox with a ridiculously husky voice. Still, it somehow managed to reach his heart. “Should I take the thing even if it’s not supposed to be mine?”

“It depends on how much you desire it.” Fin winked, sending chills down Nick’s spine. “But my guts tell me you desire it more than would be socially acceptable.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the first chapter of Black Jack, just click [here](http://remartarchive.tumblr.com/post/148047520825/rem289-black-jack-i-encounter-jack-is-the).  
> As usual, credits to [rem289](http://rem289.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
